kamenriderfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Cinders and Ashes: The Chronicle Of Kamen Rider Dante
is a self-insert crossover fanfic mixing Re:Creators with an original Kamen Rider. It is written by Psyga315 and the premise of the story is an AU retelling of the Re:Creators storyline with the involvement of Kamen Rider Dante. Story Hoshi Fujioka was an aspiring writer who was well-known for a fanfic revolving around his OC Kamen Rider. One night, he comes across the character he created, who passes to him his Rider Belt before succumbing to his wounds. Now caught in a war between what were once fictional characters, Hoshi must become Kamen Rider Dante and fight in the war. However, his emotions begin to manifest into flames, thus he must control his grief lest it turns into a fire that consumes both him and those he cares about. Characters Kamen Riders Allies Meteora's Faction Creations * Celesia Upitiria * Meteora Österreich * Rui Kanoya * Yuuya Mirokuji * Alicetaria February * Kirameki Mamika Creators * Sōta Mizushino * Takashi Matsubara * Marine * Nakanogane Masaaki * Shunma Suruga Others * Aki Kikuchihara Hoshi's family * Honoka Fujioka * Akagi Nobuo Others * Yuna Sonada * Ryuusei Tachibana Villains Altair's Faction * Altair * Blitz Tokar Re:Shocker High Ranking Members * Vega (Great Leader) * Minos Kain (Professor) Malebolge * Malacoda (Lead General) Kaizo-Majin * Rock Spider * Desert Tanuki * Martial Panda * Formula Rex * Blaze Neko Grunts * Durants Others * Jorougumo * Magane Chikujouin Episodes The show is split into thirteen episode arcs, discounting mini episodes. Cinder Road # Prelude # The Divine Inferno Of Hell # You Don't Have To Fight Alone # Why Are You Fighting? # Interlude # Do You Have The Courage To Ride With The Devil? # Today? I Fight As A Kamen Rider! # Why Are They Our Enemies? # I'm No Coward! # Dante's Justice # Lash Out At Me # Interlude 2 # I Don't Want To Be A Kamen Rider Anymore! # What Being A Kamen Rider Is All About # Where Do I Start? Cast * Hoshi Fujioka: Natsuki Hanae * Hotaro Dairou: Tetsu Inada * Celesia Upitiria: Mikako Komatsu * Meteora Österreich: Inori Minase * Rui Kanoya: Sora Amamiya * Sōta Mizushino: Daiki Yamashita * Takashi Matsubara: Katsuyuki Konishi * Marine: Hisako Kanemoto * Aki Kikuchihara: Ayumi Tsunematsu * Yuuya Mirokuji: Kenichi Suzumura * Masaaki Nakanogane: Ryō Sugisaki * Shunma Suruga: Minako Kotobuki * Shimashima: Daisuke Ono * Honoka Fujioka: Aya Suzaki * Akagi Nobuo: Masato Wada * Ryuu Tachibana: Ryōta Ōsaka * Altair: Aki Toyosaki * Blitz Tokar: Atsushi Ono * Alicetaria February: Yōko Hikasa * Kirameki Mamika: Rie Murakawa * Vega: Tomokazu Sugita * Yudai Sonada/Malacoda: Daiki Yamashita * Minos Kain: Kinryu Arimoto * Rock Spider: Keikō Sakai * Blaze Neko: Ichika Osaki * Jorougumo: Misato Fukuen * Magane Chikujouin: Maaya Sakamoto Songs Opening Songs * People Game (1-??) Insert Songs * Means Coming To Different Ends (3, 5) * Layers (6-7) * Brave The Ocean (11) * Mayday (12) Ending Songs * Gravity Wall (1-??) Notes External Links Cinder Road on Fanfiction.net Category:Crossovers Category:Crossovers with ReCreators Category:Cinders and Ashes: The Chronicle Of Kamen Rider Dante Category:Series